Runaways
by DarkBunny12
Summary: Sakura, Ino, and Hinata runaway from home. They join the akatsuki and fall in love. there is a lot more to the story than this but you have to find out. Pairings are sakura/?, Ino/? , and Hinata/?. You need to find the pairings out yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Runways

Warnings: there is swearing, blood, and various other things in this story you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, if I did it would be very differently.

Sakura's pov

It had started out as a pretty normal day to be completely honest. I wake up to silence and that blasted sun shining in my face, And realize that I have no life. All my so called friends just kind of deserted me when Akira and ariana showed up. Story of my life pretty much.

"Time to stop moping and to get my ass out of bed." I mutter as I crawl from my place on the floor. My so called _loving_ father decided that I was unfit for a bed when mom died. Damn that wave of sadness, loneliness, and anger that came with her name. I almost doubled over with how hard that wave hit me. Grabbing my bare pink wall for support I tried not to cry again.

After about 15 minutes of trying not to cry the tears were finally subdued. Looking around my room was a little saddening everything I had as a child was gone. other than my makeshift bed and my sparsely filled closet nothing was left. It was a sad sight indeed. Oh well.

Leaving my sad excuse for a room and wandering to the bathroom I noticed how my father had yet to return from his nightly drinking. I sighed knowing that this meant trouble for me later. Walking into the bathroom with the cracked mirror I checked my hair which I had grown out slightly, now it reached my shoulder blades. Once it had been shiny and healthy now it could barely pass as alive. Shaking my head I turned on the faucet and washed my face with the ice water. Looking for the toothbrush and toothpaste I had hidden, along with some concealer and deodorant, I started to brush my teeth.

Finishing the rest of my daily morning ritual I headed back to my room to change for the day. My outfit consisted of a baggy gray sweatshirt and barely fitting black sweatshirt. While my clothes weren't the greatest things in the world they worked. Walking out my room and passed the kitchen( we have no food anyways) I headed for the door. Not even bothering to lock the door behind me(we have no valuables) I headed to the bar to pick up my father.

Passing by citizens and shinobi alike I ignored them all. Keeping my head down I hurried to his favorite bar, hoping for once he didn't try to sell me off. And if he did that the person he tried to sell me to realized that I was worthless.

"Sa...sakura-chan." A shy voice whispered next to me. Hinata was right next to holding out an apple and some water. Her hair had gotten longer too it now reached her shoulders. Her outfit had changed too it had dark blue pants and a purple and white jacket (An: It;s her shippuden outfit guys) while her clothes were as baggy as ever she still managed to pull it off. She held out a apple and a bottle of water.

"Thanks hinata." I said quietly as I took them both and ate the apple. She and Ino were my only friends anymore. Staring up into the now cloudy sky I had no idea what was gonna happen tonight.

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed this preview of a new story that I'm working on. The couples have been decided and no matter how much you beg and plead I'm nt changing them. And sorry to my fans from LOVE TRIANGLE TROUBLE that story was hideous and since it seemed that no one else wanted it I deleted it.


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter I hope you enjoy and if you don't well I don't really care.

Warnings: There is swearing and some suggestions of things that are plain nasty

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Sakura's pov**

'Damn that bastard.' I think as I trudged towards the bar 'Desires'. What a hideous name for a bar. Leaving Hinata back there after I had told her of what I needed to do. Her look was a cross between pity, anger, and sadness. Her and I both know what is going to happen after I get him home.

The crowds started to diminish as I continued walking toward the sleazy part of town. The sun continued to stay behind the clouds as if it din't want to see my horrible fate. The atmosphere may be gloomy to others, but it was prefect to me. I wasn't a big fan of the sun since my mother died.

**Flashback 3 1/2 years ago**

_"Mom look what I found!" A 12 year old version of myself exclaimed as I ran up to my mom. The dou were at the beach a rare, but happy occurrence I showed her the star fish proudly. My mom smiled and patted me on the head as the wind started to pick up._

_"Good job sweetie." She said as we started to head home. Which wasn't really even a home anymore. With dad and her fighting almost constantly it was almost like living in hell. Dad always complained that I wasn't strong enough to carry on the Haruno name._

_'Well screw him.'' My inner voice said as she crossed her arms. She was always pissed nowadays. Mom had said that when I turn 13 or something big happens my inner will go away. I'm both happy and sad to hear that, because she had grown on me._

_Mom and I were walking on the cliff path when a huge chunk of it broke off and started to fall on the path we were on. Mom pushed me out of the way and the ground around her started to crack with all the force. I hit the rock wall and clung to it while mom tried to hold her balance. The area where she stood finally crumbled away taking my mom with it._

_"MOM!" I shouted as I tried to reach her but was too scared stiff. I watched as she disappeared from my view and fell into the ocean below. A good 50 foot drop. I knew instantly she wouldn't survive._

_"MOMMY!" I cried once more as the ground stopped cracking from the force of the chunk. Taking careful steps I peered over the edge looking everywhere for my mom's pink hair. But I couldn't find it. Falling to the ground in despair I screamed and cried for my mom. After what felt like ages I began to feel angry at myself for not being able to do anything even though I'm a ninja._

_The wind whipped around me harshly as if it too was angry at me for my weakness. The ocean waves got more and more angry looking as they reared up and crashed down on the mountain side. I looked up at the sky to see it still very clear as though mocking me with its happiness. I wanted to jump off the edge because it was my fault for not saving her._

_"HEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" I hear someone yell at me. Turning to the voice I saw Ino and Hinata rushing towards me. They both looked worried. Tears were still slipping down my face as I tried to wipe them away. Both of them pulled me into a hug as I burst into tears again. I tried to tell them what happened, but I was pretty hard to understand. Eventually my body shut down from the stress._

_I woke up a day later in the hospital. It appeared that they had brought me here after I passed out. I have never seen my father cry so much before. The funereal was to be held in a few days. Everything had been taken care of promised the person in charge. That was the beginning to my horrible life. It was also the beginning to my father's drinking._

**Flashback Ended**

Reaching the front door to Desire I shuddered inwardly at what I might have to face. Opening the door I was hit with different smells all were horrible on my nose. Going inside I found my father still drinking. Gearing up for what I have to do I stepped towards him.

Ryuk Haruno was my father, but he was married into the family. He had always wanted a son so the fact that I'm a girl made him treat me like shit. Even before my mother died I wasn't treated nicely, but at least then he had more control than he does now. Standing at 5'11 he was decent height he also had blonde hair and green eyes. We didn't have many similarities which was a good thing in my book.

"Ryuk, I think you've had enough to drink." I say as I try to pull him out of the bar. The bartender looked relieved to see him go. Father tends to have a nasty temper when he is drunk. He looked at me and seemed to not recognize me, which was good because that would make it so much easier to get him home.

" Sylvia your back. My darling." He slurred as he brought me into a hug. Good for now he thought I was mom, this might be easier today. As long as he didn't realize I wasn't mom we would get home decently.

"Yes, Ryuk I'm back now let's go home." I say in a calming way. He looked at me lovingly and allowed me to pull him home. Along the way he continued to gush about how much he missed me and how he couldn't wait to show me how much. 'Not if I have anything to do with it.' I think as I pull him in the door and take him to his room.

"Now you lay down while I go to the bathroom.'' I say again calmly as he goes into the bedroom and passes out. Thankful that this time he didn't try to fight me on it I walked back out the front door and started to head to Ino's.

Ino had changed over the last few years. She had gotten over Sasuke and stopped being so girly. The change mostly had to do with the fact that Akira and Ariana were adopted into her family. They bullied her constantly until she snapped and cut their hair while they slept. Her parents thought very highly of the twins and kicked Ino out for what she did. That day was the day that Ino went from girly to tomboy, she no longer wore makeup or cared about what she dressed in as long as it fit good. Apparently the only reason was girly was because of her parents, she still has her moments though.

Walking up to Ino's tiny apartment was relaxing and quiet. Knocking on her door I was answered with her sleepily yelling that the door was open. She always knew when I was on my way over. It was the same with Hinata too.

Her apartment was barely furnished and not really all that decorated. Ino wasn't poor, but she wasn't rich either. She always said that one day she'll need to leave quickly and she didn't want to waste her time with useless things. Hinata and I think that she might be psychic with how she knows things. Walking to her room I was met with the sight of Ino trying to wake up. By the smell of things I would say that Hinata was here too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing so you can't sue me.

_I apologize to my lovely fans for making them wait so long. I told myself this wasn't going to happen again. I tried to make this chapter longer. Swearing and mentions of abuse are in this chapter read at your own risk._

Sakura's Pov

Walking into the kitchen where Hinata was cooking I noticed she had a bruise on her lower back. In Ino's house she doesn't wear her jacket, I think it has do to with the fact that she is comfortable around us. Walking towards Hinata I gently gave her a hug, she turned and smiled at me.

"Sakura would you like some lunch?" Hinata asked as she continued to make rice and chicken. The smell made my stomach answer before I could. Blushing at my grumbling stomach Hinata laughed."I'll take that as a yes."

Nodding I headed off to find Ino. Walking down the hallway to her room I noticed that Ino seemed to be packing her few possesions. Weird. Shaking the feeling that something is going to happen I reach Ino's room and knock. She opened the door and stared at me for a second.

"How was he today?" She questioned as we walked back to the kitchen where Hinata had finshed cooking.

"He was pretty easy today. He thought I was mom again." I said as we sat down at the table. Ino thought about this before closing her eyes. Hinata and I stopped what we were doing and became very quiet. After a little while Ino opened her eyes.

"Guys its time for us to go." Was only she said. We all knew what that meant it was time to pack up and get the hell outta here. We dug into our food quickly wanting to get home and start packing. Well Hinata and Ino start packing, I'm just going to steal my father's money. Waving bye to the others I started home hoping my dad was still asleep.

Lady Luck seemed to be on my side today, because when I got home he was still out cold. Quietly moving around I grabbed my money and then got to the difficult task of getting my father's money. Creeping into the room I searched high and low for his stash, finally finding it in a box marked _'memories'_ grabbing only the bills I crept out of the room. Thankfully not waking him. Taking one last look at my house I walked back to Ino's.

The clouds above seemed to grow darker and more menacing as I reached her place. I strode in knowing that Ino already knew I'd be back quickly. Taking in Ino's home I felt a little sad knowing that I was going to be leaving the only place I've been able to call home in almost 4 years. Sighing I went to search for Ino.

Finding her in her room I watched as she packed her few possesions and clothes. She turned around and threw me something to wear, pointing to the bathroom I walked in there and started the shower. Stripping I wanted to burn my clothes but I was fine with just placing them in the waste basket. Stepping into the hot shower I relaxed for a little bit.

Hinata's Pov

Hearing Ino say those words I felt relieved that it was finally time to go. My father has been pushing me too hard and beats me when he isn't pleased, which happens more than not. Finishing lunch Sakura was the first one to leave. I placed my dishes in the sink and said goodbye to Ino as I hurried home. Knowing my family wasn't home would make everything less difficult.

Getting home I climbed through the window just incase someone was home. Packing my clothes and a few possesions I grabbed my dark blue bag and opened my bedroom door. Knowing that our trip might need some money I walked over to the family safe and nearly emptied it. I knew that our family safe wasn't our only one but also knowing that the other ones were protected made me grateful for this one. Stuffing the money in my bag I hurried outside and rushed to Ino's house not even taking a glance back.

Ino opened the door as I was walking up and pulled me inside. I glanced around and noticed the shower running meaning Sakura was already here. Looking at Ino I noticed her outfit consisted of black mid-thigh length shorts and a long sleeved dark purple top. Her ninja shoes were on and her headband already had a slash through it.

"Hinata here are your clothes for the trip." She said as she handed over clothes like her's only instead of a purple top it was a dark blue top. Nodding I stepped into her room and changed in to my outfit. Placing my old clothes in the garbage can on the way out. I went to a mirror in the living room and placed my long indigo hair into a low bun with a few senbon added for effect.

"Thank you Ino." I said as I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"No problem Hinata. Here put this flower in your hair." She said as she handed me a white lily. My favorite. Placing the flower among the senbon I looked beautiful and dangerous. A combination that I liked.

Sakura's Pov

Finishing up with my shower I dried myself off and started to put my clothes on. I had mid-thigh length black shorts and a blood red long sleeved top. Placing my pink shoulder length hair into a medium ponytail I walked out of the bathroom. Quickly noticing Hinata and Ino I laughed at the fact that all our clothes were practically the same just different colors. Ino smiled and handed me a red rose which I placed in my hair. Ino placed a blue morning glory in her high ponytail.

"Ino why do we have our favorite flowers in our hair? I asked as we grabbed our (their) things. Ino walked to her closet and pulled out three black cloaks and threw one to each of us.

"The flowers have a jutsu on them. When we leave the flowers we have in our hair will cause the same type of flowers to blow into Konoha. It will show everyone that something has happened I want our disappearences to be noticed as soon as possible." She replied as we put the cloaks on and raced out of the house leaving no traces. Racing over the roof tops we quickly made it to the gate suprisingly noone was there.

Hinata and I grabbed out headbands and slashed through the symbol. Placing them back around our necks we quickly ran through the gate into the surronding forest.

Ino's Pov

Just like I predicted the flower jutsu made similar flowers to ours whirl around Konoha. Racing besides my best friends and practically sisters I smiled at the freedom we have now. We could do whatever we want whenever we want with little to no consequenses. Atleast until we reached our destination that is.

_'I know that Sakura wont be able to run for very long thanks to her jackass of a father. She hadn't even been on a mission since her mom died. God I hate that asshole.'_ My thoughts were pretty disorganized right now. Sakura was starting to slow down after a half an hour of running. Not that I could blame her.

"Let's rest guys." I said as we all stop and pretty much fall to the ground. Taking deep breaths I send a energy wave through the surronding trees. As suprising as it is Im psychic my abilities are seeing the future and anything that deals with energy. Sakura and Hinata havent been told yet but I think their pretty close. Sensing that nothing around us means any harm I relaxed a little bit. We had six days worth of traveling to get through before we reach our destination if we dont get stopped.

"Where are we going Ino?" Hinata asked as I drank a little from my water the water fro my lips.

"Thats a secret." I said as we started running again. Unknowingly being followed by someone just out of my energy wave distance.

* * *

Well thats chapter 2 hope you enjoyed. Review, follow, like I dont care but I prefer reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Ok so now that school is over I can't really use that as an excuse but I think you all need the truth. Truth is I'm a lazy bastard most of the time. So even though I hate when other people pull this stuff I'll pull it too because I'm a hypocrite. Anyways so there you have it. Enjoy_

**Warnings: Violence(not really), Cussing, and talk of eating people. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the computer I'm using.**

Mystery persons Pov

'What lovely prey I have here, I wonder which one I shall go after first. Maybe the psychic blonde, busty bluenette, or the withering pinky. So many choices.' Setting off after them he doesn't feel the change in chakras around him. Getting closer to the girls resting he sits and watches them interact with each other.

"You guys rest for a little while I'll take first watch." The blonde said as the others crawl into their sleeping bags and fall asleep. She walks a little a way coming closer to me. Climbing a tree she sits on the branch watching her surroundings.

About to pounce on her I'm surprised when I can't move my limbs anymore. Struggling to move them I see blue puppet strings attached to my body. 'Oh shit this can't be good.' I think as my controlled body walks away from the girls and towards whoever is controlling me.

"I don't think so Takeshi." A bored voice 'made me realize how dire my situation just got. Looking in front of me 4 figures stepped out of the shadows all wearing cloaks with red clouds. 'Akatsuki.' I think before getting pulled even closer to them. Shaking I hope I have a swift death because knowing them I won't live much longer. "Have you still not learned your lesson. Oh well you know the punishment for trying to take whats ours."

One of them gagged me and forced me to my knees. Realizing I wasn't going to be granted the kindness of a swift death I started to weep quietly. They swarmed around me and started the torture that would take forever to finally finish. So moral of what I just realized never touch what is the Akatsuki's.

Ino's Pov:

Letting the girls sleep I felt another persons presence. Sending out a energy wave I realized I had nothing to worry about as four other people dragged away the first one. Smirking to myself I that the future was coming faster then I had anticipated. Which is good and all because Sakura wouldn't last much longer if she didn't get the help she needed soon. Her body wasn't used to this strain nor was it healthy enough to handle it. Meaning her body was slowly shutting itself down due to stress.

"Damn." I whisper to myself as a vision overtakes me. I appear to be in the same forest I'm already with Sakura and Hinata. The Akatsuki was there and Itachi was restraining Hinata gentle but at the same time being firm. I appeared to also be restrained but by Sasori who kept muttering words in my ear trying to calm me down. Sakura was lying on the ground next to Hidan unconscious. Hidan is muttering something while drawing symbols everywhere and that's where my vision ends.

Looking around I notice that only a few seconds has gone by since my vision. Glancing at the others I notice Sakura is breathing harder then she did before. Going over to them I place my hand on her chest feeling her heart beat slowing down. Grabbing her by the shoulders I tried shaking her awake but it didn't work. I did however wake up Hinata.

"Ino whats wrong?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. I saw her glance down at Sakura's pale unmoving form as for a second before she realized what was going on. "Sakura wake up!" She yelled at her as I continued trying to shake her awake.

Casting out my energy I faintly took notice of three people coming towards us, but was slightly too busy trying to find Sakura's spirit to really care all that much. Hinata kept yelling her name as I continued searching for it. Finding it I began feeding it energy to try and make it stronger. I gasped as I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull me back.

"NO SAKURA!" I yelled struggling against the person holding me. Hinata had also been pulled back by Itachi. Hidan was kneeling in front of Sakura placing his hand on her chest he closed his eyes. Not knowing what he was doing I struggled even harder.

"Ino you have to calm down, he's trying to help her. The more you distract him the less chance your friend has at surviving what is about to happen." A low voice muttered in my ear as I began calming myself down slowly. Hinata was sobbing in Itachi's arms still trying to reach Sakura but not fighting nearly as bad as before. I felt the sadness crash into me as I sagged into his body losing the will to keep fighting him. Tears leak out of my eyes as Hidan stabs himself drawing symbols everywhere. The person holding me turned me around slowly directing my attention away from the scene before me.

Hinata's Pov:

Sobbing I felt the arms that are wrapped around me twist me around pulling me into his chest gently. Taking in his calming scent of pine trees I felt myself beginning to pass out from emotional overload. Looking up at him I see the firm yet at the same time oddly gentle face of Uchiha Itachi looking down at me. His sharigan started spinning as I fell into a deep sleep as the genjutsu he just cast came over me.

Hidan's Pov:

Looking down at her I started the prayer that would either make her immortal or kill her. Hoping for the first one I pleaded with Jashin to give her immortality. Feeling the burning sensation in my pendant I watched as purple light flooded out of it and into Sakura. I couldn't see her because of how thick the light was but I didnt look away even for a second. Knowing who she is and what she'll hopefully become if she lives through this is enough to make me keep watching her. The light seems to recede after what feels like forever but was really only half an hour at most revealing her healthy and alive.

"Thank you Jashin for letting her have some of your immortality." I whisper while kissing the pendant. Looking down at her I notice some changes to her physical form. First her hair is longer reaching about halfway down her back and it has some white streak running through it. Another is that she looks healthier not as skinny or pale as she did before. I'm have to wait until she wakes up to see the rest of the changes.

Sasori's Pov:

I have been running my hand down Ino's back while she calmed herself on my chest. I looked over at Itachi who was holding a sleeping Hinata in his arms protectively. Noticing I'm looking at him he turns to me and narrows his eyes as if to try and take her away from him. Shaking my head I try to tell him silently that he can have her. He nodded understanding that I wasn't interested in her like he was.

Looking down at the blonde haired beauty I noticed that she was sleeping peacefully almost against my chest. Moving her around gently I held her bridal style as I walked over to Hidan who was picking up Sakura.

"Hidan are you ready to leave yet?" I said sounding bored and impatient like usual. Hidan looked like he was going to start cussing me out.

"Listen here fucker that ritual was the most fucking energy seizing one I have ever fucking done. So before you start getting impatient and shit with me realize that I am not in the fucking mood to deal with it." He cussed at me his purple eyes blazing angrily as he walked away.

"Well then let's go." I say as Zetsu walks out of the forest tree line licking blood from his fingers. He nodded to us and we all mad a half-circle around him. Glancing at us he started making the hand signs quickly, placing his hand on the ground we all vanished into the night in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_Well there you have it fans I feel like sometimes this story goes a little fast but then I realize that its my story I can do whatever I want to it. I can make everyone a alien or a squirrel, not going to but I can._

_Some Comment below and tell me if I did good or if I suck and can go die in a hole. Not a big fan of flames but I can handle them even though I might ignore what your saying or disagree with it. So have a good summer and I'll post whenever it hits me. _


End file.
